pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:LukarioX7
Bienvenido!!!!!!!!!!! Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 23:16 19 sep 2011 (UTC) ola espero que te inscribas a PAD con cris y espero que...nada no tengo nada mas q decir. Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey 01:23 23 sep 2011 (UTC) claro, por q no? Por supuesto Bienvenido al Continente Aluza. Ya me fije en tu región y me gusto mucho el artwork que hiciste y unos nombres muy originales. Y el mapa es perfecto. Pues eso, te colocaré en Aluza. Snivy Icono¡¡Alux, Snivy The Best :D!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. My new film: Scary Moovie Pokémon, ¿nominada a un OSCAR®? xD Snivy Icono 10:47 2 oct 2011 (UTC) claro! de echo no necesitas permiso para eso Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey 19:52 6 oct 2011 (UTC) oie luka, sabes acer imagenes (artworks) de pokémon? si sabes podrias hacer una con tu poke favorito de primera evolucion y un pansear con esta base y que tenga pañuelos? gracias Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey 21:27 7 oct 2011 (UTC) PMM... aqui esta la formula vacia y el tutorial...SI ALGUNO LO SUBE SE LAS VERA CONMIGO, dibujame con un sombrero de mago plateado y tu con cualquier simbolo que tenga que ver con brujeria o cosas asi, el nombre del equipo sera Team Sorcerer y ponle en rank: pichu y en guild: rescuers, deja el campo de fechha vacio, mas abajo dice accesorios, ahi pones en el primer espacio mi gorro pero sin color ni sombra y en el cuarto, tu accesorio. Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey 07:00 12 oct 2011 (UTC) Hi Luka no puedo hablar por el chat. Me va mal. Oye, tienes facebook?. Archivo:Tepig_Caminando.gif¡El editor mas divertido! Dejame un mensaje lee mi saga visita mi región y mira mis fakemonArchivo:Tepig_Caminando.gif 02:42 22 oct 2011 (UTC) Hey!!! Quieres ser mi amigo?? Si es asi ponme a Oshawott o a Minccino. Oshawott&minccino para servirte,pero no te pases XD 20:57 28 oct 2011 (UTC) ten Archivo:Postal_happy_halloween.png Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 09:17 31 oct 2011 (UTC) hey!!!!!!!!! quieres ser mi amigo?? Archivo:Bruja.pngScary Halloween Bua jajajajaArchivo:Bruja.png te pongo a........ lucario ¿no? a mi a oshawott/minccino Archivo:Bruja.pngScary Halloween Bua jajajajaArchivo:Bruja.png Oye? Luka amigo, ya no andas por aqui? Soy Tu Madre! xD 20:12 12 dic 2011 (UTC) Podrias... hacer un tutorial para usar el Sai? porfa, para las sombras en especifico, para que puedan salir como las de Vamper.Archivo:Vampear.png Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifConquistando al mundoArchivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifHasta en navidad!Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gif 02:50 4 ene 2012 (UTC) hola hola me podrias dejar villa estela si quieres salir en La Leyenda Ancestral/ inscripciones pero si me dejas villa estela sera de la 5 gen gracias Gran deoxis 15:16 1 feb 2012 (UTC) fakemon destacado Ya lo puse, pero necesito que me digas el numero de su dex. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 23:15 4 feb 2012 (UTC) Una cosa No creo que me recuerdes mucho, estube en el chat de fakemon creators porque el de la wikia tenía problemas, en fin, sé que eres un artwoker de 1º y quisiera que comentaras sobre estos fakémons mios Archivo:New_Shiru_Art.png Archivo:Ghosmal_Art.png Archivo:Nari_Art.png Archivo:Flowtric_Art.png Bueno, sé que aun no arregle el problema de las partes no pintadas D:, pero quisiera que me dijeras comko están ;) Psychic-boss70 (discusión) 11:01 29 ago 2012 (UTC) Invitación Archivo:Invitación_Torneo.png ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? ¿Hola, quería preguntarte si querías ser amigo mío? Y también una cosa cual programa se usa para hacer un juego, es que he oído que gente me ha dicho que eras un genio pues contéstame. Usuario:Ultimate gelido ASDF LUKA, AL CHAT Archivo:D8.png Al chat, te necesito! --How Could Such Creature Survive In Such A Habitat? 00:46 31 dic 2012 (UTC) safddf Yo tampoco puedo How Could Such Creature Survive In Such A Habitat? 19:04 22 ene 2013 (UTC) Perdon Perdon por la revercion deje a mi hermano solo y toqueteo ualquier cosa pido perdon otra vez